Après le malheur, le bonheur
by xarinam
Summary: une étrange personne se fait traquer par des orcs et va trouver refuge chez la dame des galadrims et si cette personne devenait très proche de la dame Galadriel et du jeune prince de Mirkwood
1. chapitre 1: l'inconnu

Déjà plusieurs heures que la lune avait pris la place du soleil...

Et déjà plusieurs heures qu'une personne courrait.

Enveloppé dans une cape noire, son visage caché par la capuche empêchait toute personne d'apercevoir son visage, même ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles.

Cet étranger continuait de courir sans relâche en jetant quelques regards dans son dos, plusieurs heures plus tard, il atteint enfin une forêt.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita en espérant pouvoir se cacher dans les arbres mais il ne peut faire que quelques pas avant d'être menacé par des archers elfes qui vivaient dans ce lieu.

Ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander des explications que ce qui l'avait obligé à courir en pleine nuit arrivèrent: des orcs.

L'un des elfes, surement le chef du groupe, l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna un peu du combat sans prendre attention du cri de douleur que venait de pousser l'étranger quand sa main délicate toucha son bras, puis repartit au combat.

Les orcs n'étant point nombreux, les elfes s'en débarrassèrent rapidement d'eux. Ensuite le chef de la garde s'avança doucement vers l'inconnu et il remarqua enfin qu'il devait être jeune vu sa taille à moins qu'il fasse partie de la race des semi-hommes. Il préféra mettre ses pensées de côté pour s'occuper du petit, mais dès qu'il fit un pas pour s'approcher de lui, le jeune étranger se blottit encore un peu plus contre l'arbre.

Par pur réflexe, il posa ses armes aux pieds de la personne devant lui, se releva et baissa les mains, les paumes en avant* et attendit que son interlocuteur comprenne qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention et c'est ce qu'il fit quand il se leva pour s'approcher de lui, mais il s'effondra en avant et par chance, l'elfe réussi à le rattraper à temps en remerciant silencieusement les réflexes qu'avaient les elfes.

Cet étrange personne ne s'était pas évanouit, seulement il n'avait plus la force de tenir debout. Pendant un instant l'elfe voulut lui enlever sa capuche pour voir si il pouvait savoir de quel race appartenait-il mais il préférait qu'il le fasse lui-même déjà qu'il lui avait fait terriblement peur rien qu'en l'approchant il préférait ne pas le brusquer.

Il le prit dans ses bras et accompagné des autres elfes, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la forêt où se trouvait le majestueux palais de la dame des Galadhrims : La Dame Galadriel et de son époux le seigneur Celeborn.

*baisser les bras et mettre les paumes en avant signifie que la personne n'est pas armée et pour annoncer que ses intentions sont pacifiques.


	2. chapitre 2: La Lothlorien

Les minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient encore plus enfoui dans cet havre de paix pour les elfes. Les orcs pénétraient très rarement dans ce territoire saint et même si ils le faisaient, des groupes de plusieurs elfes étaient près a l'acceuilir.

Pendant que les autres gardes partirent se reposer, l'elfe qui portait un petit fardeau dans ses bras, grimpa les marches qui allait le mener à la demeure de ses seigneurs.

Bien que les elfes n'ont point besoin de dormir, peu de sa race était hors de leur demeure à cette heure ci, mais ces bois donnaient quand même l'impression que des gens se baladaient à travers les arbres grâce aux légers murmures du vent.

Arrivé enfin devant la porte du palais, il n'eut qu'a attendre quelques minutes avant que des gardes le firent rentré après avoir prévenus le seigneur Celeborn de son arrivé.

A l'intérieur, la salle était totalement vide, les seules personnes présentent étaient le seigneur et la dame de Lothlorien.

Il s'approcha de ses seigneurs et déposa son fardeau qui faisait tout son possible pour rester debout.

_"Qui est-ce"_

C'était Celeborn qui venait de parler et on pouvait entendre dans sa voie qu'il était intrigué par cette forme humaine qui était entouré par la brûme des mystères.

_"Je ne sais point mon seigneur. Il est arrivé tout a l'heure dans nos terres et il était pourchassé par une dizaine d'orc mon seigneur."_

Le seigneur s'approcha doucement de la forme noir et posa un genou à terre.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?"

Le seigneur venait d'abondonné le sindarin pour parler la langue des hommes que pratiquement toutes personnes des Terres Du Milieu mais le mystérieu étranger ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"D'où viens-tu?"

Toujours aucune réaction. Tout de suite le chef des gardes et le seigneur Celeborn pensèrent qu'il avait du être choqué, surement par les orcs et qu'il s'était enfermé dans une partie de son esprit où il pensait être en sécurité. Mais la dame des Galadhrims qui arrivait à mieu comprendre l'esprit des gens, s'approcha à son tour et se mit à sa hauteur, mais parla aux chef des gardes.

_"Haldir, est-ce qu'il a déjà parler depuis que vous l'avez rencontré?"_

_"Non ma Dame."_

Elle replaça toute son attention sur la personne qui était devant-elle.

"Est-ce qu'une personne t'as déjà donné un nom?"

Enfin une réaction venant de la part de l'étrange personne et c'était un signe de tête qui voulait dire non.

"Voudrais tu qu'on t'en donne un?"

Pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaules. La dame approcha la main de la capuche qui n'avait pas été relevé depuis qu'il était rentré dans ses terres.

"Puis-je?"

Un oui de la tête et la capuche tomba pour permettre aux trois elfes de voir enfin leur mystérieu invité.

Le regard de Celeborn et d'Haldir étaient remplis d'étonnement tandis que sur le visage de Galadriel un sourire se forma.

*Les paroles en italiques sont en sindarin.


	3. chapitre 3: une drôle de découverte

Les cheveux qui avaient été longtemps caché sous cette capuche retombèrent légèrement sur ses épaules. Bien qu'il faisait encore nuit et que seulement quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce on pouvait apercevoir les scintillements produit par cette chevelure d'argent.

Un visage composé de traits fins était mis en relief par ces étoiles qui brillaient autour de son visage. Et vu sa beauté beaucoup de personne pourrait penser que c'était un elfe enfin une elfe même si ces oreilles n'étaient pas pointus. Et c'est ce qui avait surpris Haldir et le seigneur Celeborn.

Non ce n'était pas sa beauté qui la faisait comparer aux elfes qui les étonnaient, mais que ce soit une fille. Pourquoi des orcs traquaient-ils une fille qui avait l'air des plus normales à part ses yeux qui étaient totalement bleu pâles et qui donnaient l'impression que la fille était aveugle.

La dame Galadriel qui avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres et s'adressa à nouveau à la jeune fille.

« Tu dois surement être fatigué. Veux-tu aller te reposer ? »

De nouveau un oui de la tête et la dame se leva et se plaça devant Haldir.

« Emmenez la se reposer dans une chambre maitre Haldir. »

Il hocha la tête et l'emmena. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, le seigneur se retourna vers sa dame, en espérant qu'elle puisse répondre à certaine de ces questions.

« Ma dame est-ce votre don qui vous a permis de savoir que c'était une fille ? »

Elle lui répondit en hochant la tête, c'est vrai que son don qui lui permettait de lire au fond des gens lui était utile mais cette fois ci, elle n'avait pas pût en apprendre autant qu'elle aurait voulu sur cette jeune fille.

« Et qu'avez-vous vu d'autre ma Dame ? »

« Pas grand-chose, j'ai seulement réussi à apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de nom et qu'elle était plutôt jeune, mais je ne serais dire son âge. Mais quelque chose me surprends quand j'ai essayé dans savoir plus j'ai sentis une sorte de barrière mais j'ai aussi entendu un grognement. »

« Un grognement ? Ceci est étrange mais qu'elle puisse vous bloquer le passage de son esprit alors qu'elle est jeune l'est encore plus. »

« Vous avez raison mais je me demande pourquoi les orcs l'ont pourchassé mais aussi d'où elle peut venir. »


	4. chapitre 4 Ràca

De nouveau les ténèbres. Quoi qu'elle fasse elle voyait que les ténèbres ce qui était légèrement normal quand on n'avait vécu au milieu de ce qui terrifiait la plus part des hommes. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose que tout se termine et vite et par chance ces prières furent entendus car quelques secondes plus tard, une personne faisait tout pour qu'elle revienne à la lumière en la secouant et en lui parlant mais malheureusement elle ne comprenait ce que disait la personne mais elle avait l'impression que c'était des paroles réconfortantes. Et c'est avec un léger sursaut qu'elle réussi à s'extirper des ténèbres.

La dame des Galadhrims qui était en face d'elle lui sourit pour faire partir les dernières peurs qui restaient dans son cœur. Elle passa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure d'argent et attendit un petit moment avant de parler d'une voie très douce.

« Te sens-tu un peu mieux ? »

Un hochement de tête.

« As-tu mal quelques parts ? »

La jeune fille lui montra son et la dame releva la manche et se retint pour ne pas laissé échapper un léger cri de surprise. Le bras avait de multiples coupures et avait été brûlé à certain endroit. La dame commença a le palpé le plus délicatement possible pour s'assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture, et quand elle commença a palpé l'avant-bras quelque chose la fit sursauter.

« Aie !!! »

« Tu sais parler ? Pourquoi t'être exprimé qu'avec des gestes si tu sais parler ? »

« J'avais peur… A chaque fois que je parlais dans ma langue les orcs ou bien les nazguls me punissait… »

Sa voie n'était pratiquement qu'un murmure mais la dame réussissait quand même à l'entendre.

« Tu n'as point avoir peur de parler ta langue ici. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Ça faisait longtemps que les orcs te pourchassaient ? »

« Depuis que je me suis enfui du cachot, je… je crois que c'était il y a deux jours… Mais je… je ne suis pas sûre. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Et sa faisait longtemps que tu étais enfermé dans un cachot ? »

« Oui… Je crois qu'ils … qu'ils m'y ont enfermé juste … juste un an après ma naissance… »

« Et quel âge as-tu ? »

« Huit ans ma dame… »

En même temps que la jeune fille parlait, Galadriel continuait de palpé son bras en gardant les yeux sur l'enfant.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ils t'ont capturé ? Tiens qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? »

Elle venait de sentir une drôle de cicatrice qui avait été faite au fer rouge et quand elle baissa les yeux pour voire ce que cela représentait elle fut étonné de voir que c'était une tête de loup. La jeune enfant remarqua le regard étonné de la dame en voyant sa marque.

« C'est le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar qui me la faite quand j'avais cinq ans. »

La dame des Galadhrims n'arrivait pas à croire tous ce qui lui était arrivé et prit la jeune enfant dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux. Elle savait que les serviteurs de Sauron n'avaient aucun scrupule mais s'en prendre à une enfant cela elle ne pouvait l'accepter. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe comme sa d'elle, elle ne pût retenir les larmes de couler et se blottit encore un peu plus contre la dame. Galadriel recula légèrement et regarda l'enfant dans les yeux tout en lui essuyant ses larmes.

« Que penses-tu de Ràca ? »

«C'est joli. »

« Alors nous t'appellerons Ràca. »

« Moi … Ràca… »

Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie la jeune enfant qui n'avait vécu que dans les ténèbres sourit et dans ce sourire on pouvait sentir toute la joie qu'un seul prénom lui avait fourni. Elle n'était plus la torturée, elle n'était plus la fille sans nom elle était Ràca.

*Ràca signifie loup en quenya.


	5. chapitre 5: la vie

Une journée entière était passé et Ràca n'était pas sortit de sa chambre, et personne n'osait la déranger car la dame Galadriel avait raconté ce que Ràca avait subit tout au long de sa vie à Haldir et à son époux et ils avaient décidé de la laisser se reposer surtout qu'après deux jours de course elle devait surement être en train de dormir.

Mais ils se trompaient tous les trois. La jeune fille était assise sur la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage ensoleillé qu'elle avait à ses pieds.

Pendant les longues années où elle avait été enfermée, elle s'était toujours imaginé à quoi ressemblait l'extérieur mais elle n'aurait jamais pensée que ça serait si féerique. Déjà rien que la lumière du jour réchauffant son corps qui avait été à de nombreuses reprises engourdi par le froid lui donnait quelques frissons. Mais le plus impressionnant était le paysage qui se trouvait à ses pieds et qui était baigné dans la lumière ce qui l'avait légèrement étonné le matin quand elle s'était réveillée, quand elle était rentrée dans la forêt, la peur lui tenaillait le ventre de devoir à nouveau errer dans un endroit sombre. Mais heureusement ces craintes disparurent très vite quand elle remarqua que des lumières éclairaient le chemin que prenait Haldir. Elle avait entendu beaucoup d'orcs parler des forêts comme d'endroits ténébreux où aucune lumière n'arrivait à passer à travers les feuilles des grands arbres et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'attendait que la journée, la forêt soit illuminée de la même façon que la veille et elle fut très étonné quand le matin en se levant tout ce havre était envahit par la lumière du jour.

Elle passa encore de longues heures à admirer le paysage tout en repensant à ce qui lui était arrivée dans les derniers jours :

En premier elle avait réussi à s'enfuir de la forteresse où elle avait été enfermée depuis son enfance.

Ensuite elle a courut pendant deux jours sans s'arrêter et sans regarder l'astre lumineux qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir à cause des orcs qui essayaient de la rattraper.

Elle avait pénétré dans un pays d'elfe : La Lothlorien, et avait fait la connaissance d'Haldir qui l'avait protégé.

Après, elle rencontra la dame et le seigneur de ce pays qui lui avaient offert l'hospitalité.

Et pour finir, le plus important on lui avait donné un nom.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas le nom que lui avaient donné ses parents, mais cela ne la gênait pas étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux.

En deux jours elle avait l'impression d'avoir rattrapé ses huit ans perdus mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir rattrapé quelque chose d'autre, et cette chose c'est la vie.


	6. chapitre 6: le calme

Il était déjà plus de onze heures quand la dame Galadriel entra dans la chambre de Ràca. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et fut surprise de n'y voir personne. Pendant un instant elle eut peur que l'enfant se soit enfui mais se rassura immédiatement quand elle remarqua que la jeune fille s'était simplement endormie sur la fenêtre. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de la dormeuse pour la réveiller délicatement.

« Ràca réveille toi, il est déjà tard. »

L'interpellé se réveilla en baillant puis se frottas les yeux qui étaient encore embrumés par le someil et mit un moment à se souvenir pourquoi elle s'était endormi sur la fenêtre. Et la raison était simple c'est qu'elle avait envie de contempler le plus de temps possible le paysage, cela pouvait paraître étrange mais elle avait peur que tout cela ne sois qu'un rêve et que dès qu'elle aurait arrêté de regarder le paysage, elle se réveillerait dans sa cellule. Et pour son plus grand bonheur tout était encore là.

« Bien dormis ? »

Elle hocha énergiquement la tête en disant oui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire encore plus Galadriel. Elle l'aida à descendre de la fenêtre et aussi à s'habiller car le seigneur Celeborn voulait qu'elle mange avec eux et des habits avec un nombre incalculable de déchirure n'étaient pas très appropriés quand on se trouvait dans un palais.

Après que l'enfant soit habillée, Galadriel recula un peu pour voir le résultat. La dame lui avait apporté une robe blanche qui lui allait à ravir et qui mettait encore plus en valeurs son visage qui avait récupéré un peu de couleurs. Et main dans la main, elles rejoignirent le seigneur Celeborn qui les attendait à table.

Pendant le repas, le seigneur ne lui posa pas énormément de questions ne voulant pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, il lui demandait des choses comme comment elle trouvait la Lothlorien, si elle c'était bien reposée…

C'est seulement à la fin du repas qu'il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle avait été enfermée dans un cachot surveillé par les orcs et même à des moments par les nazguls.

« Comment as-tu fais pour réussir à t'échapper ? »

« … l'un des nazguls m'avait fait très mal à mon bras et quand j'ai su qu'il était parti… je me suis mis à hurler dans ma cellule en disant dans ma langue que j'avais mal donc l'orc qui surveillait les cachots est rentré dans ma cellule pour me punir et… je… je ne sais comment… enfin… je… je m'en souviens plus mais l'orc s'est retrouvé mort à mes pieds avec la nuque brisée… »

Les deux elfes furent plus qu'étonné mais ne le montrèrent point pour éviter de l'effrayer un peu plus qu'elle l'était et pour lui faire oublier la dame l'emmena se promener avec elle à travers les arbres.

Elles croisèrent beaucoup d'elfes qui furent surpris de voir leur dame accompagné d'une enfant mais surtout à cause de la couleur des cheveux de cette dernière mais aucun d'eux n'exposèrent leurs questions à voie haute.

Le soir, Ràca avait décidé de se balader dans les couloirs du palais pendant que la dame continuait de se balader dans la forêt. Elle était passé un nombre incalculable de fois dans les mêmes couloirs mais ne se décourageait pas et continuait d'avancer tout droit, et puis de toute façon personne ne l'attendait et la dame ainsi que le seigneur savait où elle se trouvait.

Déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle errait dans les couloirs, et pensant qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé sa chambre elle rentra dans la pièce mais grande fut sa surprise quand elle remarqua que la pièce était beaucoup plus grande et que de nombreux livres étaient étalés sur des étagères. Mais elle remarqua aussi que Celeborn était dans cette pièce entrain de lire un livre surement très compliqué. Ne voulant pas le déranger elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voie l'arrêta.

« Que me vaut votre visite jeune Ràca ? »

« Je me suis trompé de pièce… Je…je pensais que c'était ma chambre. »

Elle s'approcha du seigneur, s'assit en tailleur et regarda la couverture du livre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un livre qui raconte le réveil des trois « Pères des Elfes* »

« C'était qui ? »

« Les premiers elfes qui ont vécu sur ces terres. »

Il commença à lui parler d'Imin, Tata et Enel jusqu'à ce que la petite s'endorme et qu'il fût dans l'obligation de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour la coucher.

*Imin, Tata et Enel sont les trois premiers elfes qui se sont réveillé avant leur épouse et qui ont vu en premier la beauté des étoiles et ensuite celle de leur épouse et que la première chose qu'ils firent c'était de chanter des chants mélodieux. *


	7. chapitre 7: la tempête

Deux autres jours s'étaient écoulés, Ràca avait pris l'habitude de se balader dans la forêt environnante et d'être saluée par les elfes qu'elle croisait. Ces derniers avaient eu vent que la dame et le seigneur avaient pris la jeune fille sous leur aile.

Ràca connaissait tout les recoins de la forêt qu'elle avait déjà parcourut et pour une fois elle avait décidé d'aller un peu plus loin, dans les coins que ni la dame, ni Haldir ne lui avaient montré.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne lui avaient jamais montré cette partie de la forêt. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune différence : on pouvait toujours ressentir cette magie qui régnait dans les airs, les arbres sont toujours aussi grands, la lumière du jour passait à travers les branches. Les seules différences étaient que peu d'elfes se baladaient et il n'y avait pas de gardes.

Elle s'amusait à sauter de branche en branche quand soudain elle faillit tomber et se rattrapa de justesse aux troncs. Elle mit un moment pour récupérer son souffle… Quelque chose n'allait pas… Elle avait ressentit une chose étrange au fond d'elle comme si on la retenait et qu'on l'empêchait d'aller plus loin…

Ràca décida de faire demi-tour et de rentrer au palais, elle commença à descendre de l'arbre mais elle y remonta le plus vite car elle avait entendu un bruit étrange. Et elle avait bien fait, car à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques seconde plus tôt, il y avait une énorme griffure qui avait été faites par un warg qui essayait de grimper à l'arbre.

Sans réfléchir, elle grimpa le haut possible pour être loin de cette bouche pleine de canines qui pourrait la déchiqueter en moins d'une minute. Ses yeux qui n'avaient exprimé que le bonheur et la joie de vivre étaient embués par les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir. Elle qui pensait enfin avoir une vie tranquille était ramenée à la réalité par une vue terrifiante sur un warg monté par un orc et qui lui ordonnait de l'attraper.

Elle se blottit le plus possible contre l'arbre et se mit à crier au secours même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Elle se mit à s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa journée si elle était restée tranquillement dans le palais. Elle serait surement allée voir le seigneur Celeborn pour qu'il lui raconte une nouvelle histoire, comme elle le faisait tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher. Ses larmes redoublèrent quand elle se mit à imaginer qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Haldir, Galadriel et Celeborn… Qu'elle ne se promènerait plus jamais avec la dame, que plus jamais Haldir ne lui raconterait ses prouesses aux combats, que plus jamais on lui raconterait des histoires. Mais surtout que plus personne ne l'appellerait par son prénom.


	8. chapitre 8: le sauveur Lé

Toujours en haut de son arbre, Ràca continuait de pleurer en attendant que le warg coupe le fil de sa courte vie.

Et elle crut qu'il avait réussi quand elle sentit une énorme brulure sur sa jambe. Le warg en sautant avait réussi à lui griffer la jambe et sous le coup de la douleur elle failit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse à une branche. Elle essaya de remonter sur la branche mais elle n'avait pas assez de force et faillit lâcher la branche à plusieurs reprises.

De plus, le warg alléché par l'odeur du sang ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille.

Il allait retenté sa chance en lui sautant de nouveau dessus mais au moment ou il sauta, une flèche le terrassa et quand l'orc qui le montait se releva pour s'enfuir Haldir le tua à l'aide d'une dague. Il s'approcha de l'arbre et aida la jeune fille a descendre.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Ràca remarqua que ce n'était pas Haldir qui l'avait sauvé mais un elfe avec de long cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus qui était plus maigre que son ami.

« Vous allez bien gente dame? »

« Euh... oui oui... »

Il utilisa un morceau de sa tunique pour empêcher que la jeune fille ne perde trop de sang et leva son visage vers Ràca qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

« Quel est votre nom? »

« Ràca... »

Il s'inclina légèrement.

« Enchanté damoiselle Ràca, je me nomme Légolas, je vais vous ramener au palais je pense que là bas ils vous soignerons mieux que je ne puisse le faire. »

Il la pris dans ses bras et la ramena au palais où le seigneur Celeborn et la dame Galadriel s'occupèrent d'elle. Le soir même Haldir, qui avait été prévenu de l'accident s'était précipité d'aller au palais pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Ràca mettra plus d'une semaine pour pouvoir remarcher et encore avec beaucoup de mal. Elle aura besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour pouvoir remarcher comme avant mais encore plus de temps pour se remettre de ces nouvelles émotions fortes qui avait fait ressurgir toutes ses peurs.


	9. chapitre 9: L'ado

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis l'accident.

Ràca avait recommencé à marcher mais elle avait encore beaucoup de mal.

Pendant cette longue semaine, Ràca ne fut jamais seule même si elle était dans l'obligation de rester dans son lit. Et ce grâce à Galadriel qui venait souvent dans sa chambre, Haldir, lui ne pouvait s'empêché de lui rendre visite pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et pendant deux jours il n'avait pas voulu quitter le palais et pendant la nuit il avait décidé de rester devant la porte de la jeune fille pour la protéger et heureusement le seigneur Celeborn réussit à le convaincre de retourner dans sa demeure la nuit.

Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu son habitude de lui lire une histoire avant qu'elle aille se coucher mais ce rituel ne se faisait plus dans la bibliothèque mais dans la chambre de Ràca.

Et la dernière personne qui venait très souvent le voir était Légolas.

En quelques jours elle avait appris que son sauveur était le prince de Mirkwood, que son père le seigneur Thrandhuil lui avait demandé d'apporter un message au seigneur Celeborn et que c'était pour cela qu'il était passé par l'endroit où Ràca c'était fait attaquer.

Il lui avait raconté sa vie à Mirkwood, ses entrainements, ses amis, les forêts... Et même la mort de sa mère.

Ràca, elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées depuis qu'elle était arrivé à la Lothlorien, l'impression d'avoir de nouveau des parents grace à Galadriel et Celeborn mais aussi ses trois ans enfermés dans un cachot.

Ràca avait de nouveau récupéré la joie de vivre et avait pratiquement oublié sa mésaventure enfin... bien sûr quand sa jambe ne lui faisait pas mal et donc ne lui rappelait comment elle s'était blessé.

Dès le matin du huitième jour de sa rééducation, le prince Légolas lui avait proposé de se promener dans la forêt et c'est main dans la main qu'ils partirent dans la forêt. Ràca avait légèrement du mal à marcher mais Légolas l'aidait beaucoup et sans s'en rendre compte ils s'étaient beaucoup éloigné du palais quand au milieu de l'après midi la dame Galadriel et le seigneur Celeborn les rejoignis.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants demandèrent au jeune prince* de les laisser seules un instants, ce dernier s'exécuta sans poser de questions mais regarda la scène de loin. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais il voyait que sur le visage de Ràca il y avait de l'étonnement mélangé à la joie.

Il essaya de déchiffrer les expressions des deux autres elfes, mais c'était impossible car le seigneur Celeborn avait toujours son visage impassible, les seules fois où il avait une autre expression que celle ci c'était quand il sortait de la chambre de Ràca après lui avoir raconté une histoire; quand à la dame Galadriel, elle avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

Il fut sortit de ses réflexions au moment où la jeune enfant sauta au cou du seigneur Celeborn en larmes mais avec un grand sourire.

C'est seulement quand ils le rejoignirent qu'il comprit toute cette joie et toutes ces larmes. Et il se souviendra toute sa vie des mots qu'elle avait prononcé juste au moment où elle lui avait sauté au cou:

« J'ai enfin des parents! »

Fin?

Alors qui avait pensé à cette fin?

*Vu que cette histoire se déroule avant la quête de l'anneau, Légolas « n'a que » 6000 ans (lol).

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos reviews et je vous le dis je mettrais peut être une suite avec les mêmes personnages plusieurs années plus tards (d'ailleurs sa va pa être peut être c'est sur car il y a encore des mystères que je n'ai pas résolu lol)

Dernière question est-ce que vous voulez que Ràca et Légolas sortent ensemble dans la prochaine fic (je vous rappelle que sa se déroulera dans plusieurs années n'imaginez pas que je vais mettre mon beau blond à la disposition d'une gamine de huit ans lol)


End file.
